Secret Meeting
by rickysan
Summary: <html><head></head>Mary recently joined the gang, and the trio discuss about the new addition to the gang in a 'secret meeting'.</html>


_small warning: old writing. posted on tumblr (dec 2013). a kp secret santa gift,_

.

_"Can I count on you guys?"_

.

It was late at night. Kido was sitting on the sofa with her earphones on, while Kano sat beside her, reading a magazine that he had bought some time ago while wandering in the city. They decided to group together to call a meeting, with Kido calling it first as the leader. It was scheduled late at night, so that the new member was asleep.

The opening of a door could be heard, and Kano looked up from his magazine to see Seto stepping out of their room, still wearing his one piece green jumpsuit. The raven haired showed a grin as he walked towards the two who were waiting for him. He had just carried the white haired girl to his bed in their room, since she had slept at the couch waiting for him to come.

"Sorry for the wait," He apologized, sitting on the sofa across them. Kido noticed his presence, and so, unplugged her earphones as she fumbled at her iPod to pause the music. The three members were now present.

It was silent for a moment. It was their first time to have a new member, and so that was why Kido wanted the three of them to talk as to what to do properly. They also wanted to discuss how they would be able to help her with her Eyes.

Seto was the one who broke the silence. "So, what do you guys think of her?"

Kido sighed. "She's alright. I mean, it's one of the gang's duties after all; we'll help her control her Eyes,"

She glanced at the blonde heel for a moment. "We wouldn't want her freezing anyone accidentally when making simple eye contact,"

Kano showed a goofy grin, knowing that she was referring to the incident a few hours ago when Mary used her Eyes on him after trying to converse with her. It wasn't exactly her fault though, as she never really had social contacts with anyone ever, and Kano's approach surprised her.

Seto chuckled. "That's good to hear then,"

Kano followed with a snicker. "But then, you know," He put down the magazine on the spot beside him, his hands held up as if expressing an opinion. "That little lamb sure is pretty cute~" He let out a laugh. "She reminds me of the little Kido back then! Oh~ I remember the time when she would cry and run to—AUGH—"

Kido, as expected, jabbed at his side, making the liar double over in pain. Seto let out a hearty laugh, amused at his two friends' antics. Kido glared at Kano, who was shakily laughing to try and relieve the pain.

"Yeah, well, Mary is pretty cute," The lad with green overalls exclaimed nonchalantly, his hand scratching the side of his neck as he chuckled. Kano and Kido had calmed down after a while, and so Seto added, "Also, it's kinda good this way, right?"

"Hm?" Kano expressed his curiosity.

"I mean, with this, we have a two girls to two boys ratio now, don't we? At least we won't be having any future problems when it comes to this,"

At that, Kano laughed, confusing both Kido and Seto. Kido immediately narrowed her eyes at the liar though, already feeling what he was going to say.

"Ahaha! What are you saying, Seto?" The blonde clutched at his stomach. "That doesn't really matter, right? Because leader is leader, and I don't think there would be any problems regarding our genders~"

Seto visibly sweated. "Kano, are you sure that's good thing to—"

"Gahk!"

"—say…? Nevermind."

Kano was leaning on the other side of the sofa he and Kido were sitting on, holding on to his side where she had hit him twice. The said female was crossing her arms as she huffed angrily.

"I'm still a girl, you know," Kido growled, holding up her clenched fist.

Kano's snickers could be heard faintly, and this greatly annoyed Kido. She then merely clicked her tongue, and decided to just ignore the liar. Kano sat back up, trembling slightly from the pain on his side. The smile on his face never left though.

Seto then tried to continue on with the secret meeting's original topic. "Ah, ah~ Going back, I guess when there would be a time when the three of us need to be outside, there would be Mary to look after the house,"

"Not a chance, Seto," Kido immediately interfered. The raven haired was slightly surprised. "Have you seen her handle a tray of cups?"

There was silence for a moment, before Seto muttered, "Yeah, I guess that's not such a good idea,"

Kido sighed. "Taking account Mary's clumsiness and her rather frail structure, there should always be at least one person in the hideout to take care of her,"

Seto was looking down as Kido spoke, his hands linked together as if he felt guilty. Kido continued, "Due to Seto's busy schedule, Kano and I will take turns watching her,"

She then shot a look at the blonde. "That means no slacking off, you hear?"

Kano snickered. "Yes, leader~!"

Kido sighed in response, reluctantly accepting the liar's playful demeanor. She suddenly noticed Seto's strange actions though, and was about to ask him what the matter was, when he spoke up before she could.

"Hey, you guys," Seto looked up to the two with a smile, both Kano and Kido staring back at him with rather confused looks. "It'd be kinda selfish of me to ask of you this but…" He showed a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Will you guys take care of her for me? As Kido had said, I won't always be here because of work, so…"

Seto chuckled. "Can I count on you guys?"

Kido and Kano looked at him for a moment before looking at each other, when they suddenly smiled, a reassuring kind that made Seto's smile wider. Kano placed his hand on his chest as Kido crossed her arms.

"You can trust us, Seto," Kido told the raven haired.

"Since when have we let you down?" Kano grinned, making Seto laugh.

"Haha! Yeah, you're right," He returned the grin, thankful of his brother and sister. "Thanks,"

Kano then stood up from his seat, nearly surprising the other two. "No prob~" He exclaimed, twirling on his heels as he began to walk around teh sofa. "But it's already pretty late now, right? Leader~ Don't you think we should end the meeting right now?"

Kido sighed, also standing up, before declaring, "Alright, alright. This ends our secret meeting. We should all rest up now," She then turned to Seto, who had also stood up. "Especially you, Seto. You still have to wake up early tomorrow. Sorry for making you stay up this late,"

The raven haired waved it off with a laugh. "It's okay, it's okay~! It was about Mary, so I definitely wouldn't have missed it,"

Kido smiled at that, and the two began walking towards their respective rooms. Just then though, Kano suddenly came up to Kido, mischief planted all over his face. Kido's reflex was to glare at him.

"Hey, hey, leader~" He grinned. Kido was already not liking what he was thinking. "Since Mary is actually sleeping in Seto's and my room, maybe we should sleep together in your room~ So that Seto can just sleep on my bed—agh!"

It was the third time Kido had punched Kano that night, and with a red face, she quickly stormed off towards the her room. She slammed it shut, but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping girl in the next room. Kano was left with Seto outside, the blonde grimacing at the pain at his sides. Seto laughed.

"Looks like we're sleeping on the couch," He pointed out, looking over to the two couches. Kano, however, disagreed with him.

"Oh, no, no, no," The liar shook his head. "_You're_ sleeping on the couch. Mary is sleeping on your bed, but my bed is unoccupied," He showed a smile that Seto didn't like. "Well then, I'll be off to my bed now~"

"Hold on a minute there, Kano," Seto quickly grabbed on to the blonde's shoulder, stopping him from advancing to their room any further. The smile on Seto's face was rather cold and intimidating. Kano sweated. "Do you actually think I'd let you sleep in the same room with Mary?"

Kano let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry,"

With that, the two boys slept on the couches.


End file.
